Off I Go
by Eyeslikeabushbaby.x
Summary: What if Lexie hadn't been the one to die in the plane crash?


**Ok, so this sucks. But it wouldn't go away.**

**I have a million other updates that I should be doing (and I'm working on them- promise)**

**But this is just a little something for Teddy/Henry fans.**

**Reviews are love.**

"Macadamia nut?"

Teddy looks up from her magazine to see Arizona, holding a bowl out in front of her.

"I'm ok." Teddy waves them away and goes back to reading her prescription of Seattle Weekly.

"Are you sure?" The blonde asks, practically shoving the bowl under Teddy's nose. "They're really good."

"Arizona!" Her voice is a little more forceful than she means it to be, and it causes Arizona to flinch. "I'm fine."

Arizona brings the bowl into her lap and starts shoving the macadamias into her mouth. "I'm hot, are you hot? It's hot in here."

Teddy sighs and puts the magazine down. "We're going to be ok, we're nearly there, anyway."

"We are?"

"Yeah."

Arizona sighs in relief. "Okay."

"Who knew Robbins had a fear of flying?" Mark smirks from the seat behind Arizona. Teddy hears Derek laugh from next to him.

"It's not funny, Mark." Lexie pipes up from behind Teddy.

"She'll be fine, Lex, she knows I'm teasing her."

"Can you all shut up?" Cristina growls from the back. "Some of us are trying to sleep over here."

"Calm down, Yang." Derek laughs.

"Listen, why don't we all just stop talki-"

A long bang interrupts Teddy's attempt to put everyone to peace.

Arizona jumps up in her seat. "What was that?"

"Nothing Arizona, we're fine." Teddy tries to reassure her, but there's another loud bang, and this time everyone falls forward.

Teddy is thrown from her seat; the seatbelt proving little help. Her head smashes against the window and the glass shatters; cold air rushes through.

"What did we hit?" Mark's voice calls.

"I don't know!" Someone responds.

There is another, much larger, jolt. Teddy's head hits the broken window. She let's out a sob as pain floods through her, but then she's feeling faint and the panicked yells of her friends fade.

/

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire._

Someone's screaming.

It echoes around in her brain, the female voice crying for help.

It's all she can hear. Screaming; and the throbbing, aching sound of her own brain.

_Am I dead?_

"Teddy? _Teddy_?" A male voice.

Teddy's eyes somehow find the strength to open; in spite of the stabbing pain in her whole body.

Scraps of metal are scattered everywhere, in what seems to be a small clearing in the middle of a forest.

_We crashed._

"_Teddy_?"

Instinctively, Teddy attempts to signal. She tries to open her mouth and scream, but nothing comes out. No words, no sound.

She stretches her left hand, the only limb that seems to be able to move, out and bangs on part of the metal shell beside her. But it's quiet, plus it hurts. She reaches for a smaller piece and hits the shell with that instead. It's louder and it echoes through the trees.

"Mark, over here!" A desperate, female voice yells. And Teddy can hear the crunch of leaves as people hurry closer.

"Who is it?" A voice asks, it sounds like Lexie Grey.

"Teddy." Mark gasps, and Teddy sees him come into view as he kneels down beside her.

Lexie comes closer. "Oh my God."

"Lex, go find something, anything to help. Her head looks bad."

Lexie doesn't reply, but runs away again, back into the woods.

"Teddy, Teddy can you hear me?" He's shaking her gently on the shoulder.

All she can do is nod and a the smallest 'mmm' sounds leaves her mouth.

"Lexie's gone to get bandages and anything else, ok, you're gonna be fine. What hurts?"

But she doesn't reply, because her mouth is dry and tastes like blood.

The screaming in the distance gets louder.

"That's Arizona." Mark says as she tries to strain her neck to see where the noise is coming from. "Her leg is pretty bad too, but she's ok, Cristina's with her."

If she were in any other situation, Teddy would laugh, and tell Mark that Arizona was anything but ok in the company of Cristina. But she can't speak, and she just hopes her best friend is really fine.

For the first time, Teddy looks up at Mark properly.

He's covered in blood as well; cuts and grazes on his face and arms. She can't tell whether he's truly ok, or if he's just being brave because everyone else seems to have it much worse.

"_Derek_?"

Mark's head shoots up at the sound of Meredith's voice.

"_Derek?_"

"Grey?" Mark yells back.

"Mark, I can't find him, Derek's gone!" She's standing in Teddy's view now.

"He'll be ok, Meredith." Mark seems to be so sure.

"But what if-"

"Mer, stop. Keep looking."

She nods, still crying though. "Teddy?" She looks down.

"She's got some bad head damage." Mark says, a little quieter. "Have you seen Lexie?"

Meredith shakes her head, Mark places a hand on her shoulder and silently tells her to keep searching for Derek. She leaves, giving one last look at Teddy.

"Come on, Lexie." Mark mutters, squinting into the woods.

But there is no sound, except for the faint wails of Arizona through the trees.

Mark sits down on the ground and takes Teddy's left hand in his own.

"She'll be here soon." He promises. "Hold on, Teddy."

Lexie doesn't come back for another ten minutes.

Mark attempts to help Teddy talk, and she manages to let out small noises of response to his questions.

The supplies don't do much to help at all, so Mark tells Lexie to stay with Teddy while he goes to find Meredith and Derek and make sure they're okay.

For a while, Lexie just sits there, holding Teddy's hand.

"I told Mark that I love him."

Teddy's eyes shift upwards to meet Lexie's.

"It just came out, like word vomit. I didn't mean to."

For the first time, Teddy's lips move; curve into a slight smile.

Lexie laughs. "I don't know why I did it. But you get it, don't you? You told Henry that you loved him, because you couldn't hold it in any longer?"

Teddy's smile fades.

Lexie realises her mistake quickly. "Oh God, Teddy I'm so sorry."

The pain has spread. Emotional ache matches the physical hurt.

Lexie doesn't talk again.

"Grey! Hey, Little Grey!" Lexie stands up and Teddy's eyes move as much as they can to see Cristina running towards them with a limp.

"Are you ok?" Lexie asks, "Are you hurt?" She looks down at her leg.

"No, I can't find my freaking shoe!" Cristina whines. "And Blonde Barbie won't stop yelling."

"You left her by herself?" Lexie's eyes go wide. "She's in pain!"

"I can't find Mer- Teddy?" Cristina looks down. "Is she stuck-"

"Under the plane, yes." Lexie confirms. "Her head's pretty bad too."

Teddy coughs, the taste of blood grows stronger.

Cristina just stares down at her attending. "Holy crap, Teddy."

"If you're not going to look after Arizona, at least bring her here, ok? She shouldn't be alone."

"Fine, whatever." Cristina waves, leaving, but still looking back at Teddy as she goes.

Arizona limps towards them slowly, being supported by a reluctant Cristina.

"Here." She sits Arizona down on the floor next to Teddy. "I'm going to look for Meredith."

"Teddy, oh my God, Teddy." Arizona whispers, grabbing her best friend's hand.

"She's doing really great." Lexie says from her standing position behind Arizona, attempting to be positive. "She hasn't spoken yet, though."

Arizona looks down at Teddy, who's closed her eyes and hasn't seemed to acknowledge her presence.

"Please be okay, stay alive, please."

Teddy just coughs again, her eyes still unopened, trying to hold in the pain.

/

_Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try; to fix you._

It's darker now, and the sky is filled with a mixture of stars and orange, fading sunlight.

"And then Sofia got up, and Mark fell over trying to reach for the camera." Arizona smiles faintly. "She started running around so quickly, it was amazing."

Lexie sits behind Arizona, on the floor, listening as she told Teddy stories. Teddy's eyes have opened now and she responds with smiles every so often.

Nobody had returned, and Lexie starts to wonder whether Derek is actually okay.

The only sound that fills the air is the faint chirps of the evening birds. The forest is quiet, no hint that anyone is around.

"Arizona."

It's so faint, Arizona and Lexie aren't sure if the voice is real.

"Arizona." She says again, croakily, clearing her throat afterwards. "I'm dying."

Her voice is a faint whisper.

Arizona presses her lips together and holds back tears. "No, you're not."

"I am. I know I am."

"Teddy, you're going to be fine. Mark'll come back and we'll get help."

"No-one's coming back."

"No, they will. You're going to live, and you're going to get better." Arizona tries to promise.

"I'm a doctor, I'm not stupid."

Arizona can't hold the tears any longer.

"Teddy, help will be here. Just stay alive, ok?" Lexie says. "You can't die now."

"I'll see Henry." She whispers, smiling properly for the first time.

"Henry doesn't want you to die either."

"Henry is dead." Teddy says, "Everyone is dead. My husband is dead; my baby is dead, my-"

"Baby?" Both women listen in shock.

Teddy's silent tears turn into sobs. "I'm- I was, pregnant."

"Teddy, no."

"She's gone. The crash; she's gone."

"I'm so sorry, Teddy." Tears stream down Lexie's face, too. "Nobody knew."

But Teddy doesn't say anything. The pain from her injuries becomes too much. He emotional scares become too much. She can't hold on. She loves Arizona, she loves Callie; but she can't hold on.

She closes her eyes and lets out one last breath.

_She'll be with him, they'll be together again._

"Teddy, no, don't die! You can't die!" Arizona's sobbing echoes in her ears, but her voice is fading away.

Teddy is fading away.

_Off I go, where I fall, is where I lay._

**Like, hate?**

**Reviews? Maybe? :) **

**- Jenn xo**


End file.
